one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabara vs. Gorosaurus
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTERS FIGHT FOR 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE MELEE! Gorosaurus rested in the dense, foggy jungles of Monster Island. A much needed recovery after his brawl with the insidious King Ghidorah. After being freed from the Kilaaks’ control, the prehistoric predator had joined his fellow Earth monsters in a fight to the death against the three-headed demon and slayed the scourge of the universe. Afterward, he and his kaiju brethren returned to Monster Island. However, their victory over King Ghidorah came at a cost. With the King of Terror finally gone, evil monsters living on Earth or from the stars decided to take a shot at Ghidorah’s title. With his eyes closed and in a deep sleep, Gorosaurus rested peacefully. Not too far away from Gorosaurus' resting place, the trees and rocks crumbled when a teal-colored cat-like ogre strolled forward. Gabara was looking for a fight and he grinned at who he found. Gorosaurus was still sound asleep, unaware of the biped feline’s presence. Gabara cracked his knuckles at this opportunity. He heard about Gorosaurus being one of King Ghidorah’s killers. If he could slay the dinosaur, his status as a mere bully could change to a true villain. He found a rather large tree on the ground and ripped it out with a violent tug. Gabara chuckled as he approached his target; Gorosaurus still unaware of his presence. Only when Gabara bashed the tree onto his snout did the dinosaur awaken from his rest. He issued an angry bellow, baring his fangs at who woke him up. Gabara unleashed a taunting cackle, earning Gorosaurus’ attention and wrath. Gorosaurus roared furiously with his jaws widened. Gabara held his tree up in defense allowing Gorosaurus to bite it. The reptilian beast snarled while shaking his head. Gabara grew nervous from his foe’s thrashing; he couldn’t keep himself in place. Gabara then yelped out when Gorosaurus tilted his head to the left, causing him to lose his grip and crash onto his back. Gorosaurus glared at his foe; his jaws snapping the tree in half. Gabara managed to recover and bared his claws. Gorosaurus opened his jaws a second time, hoping to bite into this pest. Gabara smirked while his cranial horns glowed. Gorosaurus lunged forward, but Gabara quickly dodged the attack. Before the dinosaur could plan his next move, Gabara’s claw-tipped fingers grabbed his neck and delivered an electric shock. Gorosaurus shrieked in pain from the electric currents traveling along his body, causing him to bend over. Gabara laughed tauntingly at his foe’s agony. Then the ogre used all of his strength to send Gorosaurus crashing into the foliage. Gorosaurus didn’t get up right away. His body was still in pain from Gabara’s electricity. With his opponent weak, Gabara charged forward and grabbed the blue-colored beast by his tail, conducting more electricity into his opponent. Gorosaurus once again shrieked in pain yet it quickly disappeared and was replaced with anger. He moved his tail with enough force to make Gabara surrender his grip and stumble onto the ground. Gorosaurus stood up and charged onto the recovering Gabara. The cat-faced beast screamed in pain when Gorosaurus’ jaws clamped down onto his right shoulder. The cat-like beast screeched from the dinosaur’s teeth piercing his warty hide. Even worse, Gorosaurus’ claws dug into his belly, leaving massive scars. Gorosaurus moved his jaws up and down, trying to sever his foe’s shoulder. In desperation, Gabara grabbed his attacker and conducted more electricity into the dinosaur’s body. The electric current grew too strong and Gorosaurus was forced to back away, surrendering his grip. Once freed from his opponent’s deadly jaws, Gabara’s left fist charged with electric energy. With an angry screech, Gabara punched Gorosaurus in his chin and knocked him to the dirt. Gabara groaned in pain. His right shoulder pulsated with blood from the huge wounds thanks to Gorosaurus’ teeth. It hurt just to move it. Gorosaurus slowly rose to his feet. His scales smoked from the feline creature’s electricity. He couldn’t handle any more of those currents frying his body. He needed to finish this fight. It was then he noticed Gabara’s injured shoulder, concocting an idea in its primordial mind. Gabara cackled at Gorosaurus as he ran, weaving his fists into the air. To Gabara’s fortune, Gorosaurus didn’t move. Instead, he glared at the beast to attack him. Gabara responded to his enemy’s glare with a cackle. Gabara lashed out with an electric fist to Gorosaurus’ chest, sending the saurian reeling back. Gorosaurus stood still, waiting for Gabara to attack again. Gabara gave his foe a malevolent grin, ready to deliver another electric punch. When he did, Gorosaurus set his plan to use. Gabara’s fist traveled toward Gorosaurus, hoping to send him backward. His eyes widened in shock at what happened next. Before his fist could reach Gorosaurus, the saurian leaped into the air and performed a Kangaroo Kick, his most powerful attack. Both of the dinosaur’s clawed feet smashed into Gabara’s wounded shoulder. The force of the attack made Gabara shriek in unforgettable pain as he collapsed onto his back. Gorosaurus landed in time to see Gabara lying on the ground, crying and squealing from his attack. His kick managed to break the ogre’s right shoulder causing every movement of Gabara’s to worsen the pain. A thunderous bellow made Gabara turn his head in time to receive a tail-bash to his face, bloodying his mouth while taking out a few of his teeth. Gabara landed chest-first a hundred meters away. Another enraged roar echoed from Gorosaurus caused Gabara to crawl away as fast as he could. Sadly for the ogre, Gorosaurus wasn’t going to let him escape. Gorosaurus’ feet landed on his back and only good arm, pinning the ogre to the ground. Gorosaurus’ jaws latched onto the back of Gabara’s head and neck. The dinosaur then twisted his jaws quickly and Gabara’s neck made a gruesome snapping noise when it broke. Gorosaurus stood on top of Gabara’s corpse and roared into the air. Thanks to him, Monster Island had one less pest to worry about. Gorosaurus then dragged the ogre’s carcass to his favorite spot to dine. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... GOROSAURUS!